


Плюшечка

by your_old_PC



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Oh God Yes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 13:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17550272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_old_PC/pseuds/your_old_PC
Summary: Короткая история любви охотника и антрепренёра.





	Плюшечка

**Author's Note:**

> Один охотится на тварей, другой показывает тварей вместе с другими диковинками в цирке — по мнению альтернативной дежурки Гриммсон и Скендер идеально подходят друг другу, как халва к крепкому чёрному чаю.

Гриммсон не убил девку-змею отнюдь не из жалости: знал, что в Китае сейчас гастролирует тот самый цирк господина Аркануса, в котором никакого господина Аркануса нет. Он много слышал об этом странствующем заведении от знакомых контрабандистов и торговцев живым товаром. Хозяин цирка скупал тварей и уродцев, так зачем убивать, если можно получить ещё одно солидное вознаграждение? В конце концов, жители индонезийской деревушки просили не предоставить доказательство смерти, а лишь избавить их от змеи.

Гриммсон успел попасть в цирк на последнем шоу в Пекине и сразу после представления добился аудиенции Скендера. Хозяин оказался именно таким, как рисовало воображение — огромным, длинноволосым, с цепким взглядом голубых глаз. Оказавшись в его фургоне, Гриммсон сразу приступил к делу: вытряхнул одурманенную девчонку из ящика с прорезями. Скендер попросил привести добычу в чувства и показать, как она превращается. Гриммсон растормошил девку, пригрозил, веля перекинуться, а по окончании демонстрации усмирил и запихал обратно в ящик. 

Скендер прищёлкнул языком:

— Эффектно. Да больно много ты за неё хочешь.  
— Что-то я не вижу у твоего фургона очереди охотников, которые предлагают тебе маледиктусов.  
— Резонно.

Скендер грузно устроился за рабочим столом, заваленным всяким хламом: стопками бумаги, обрывками афиш, тряпками и лентами, а венчал этот беспорядок потёртый цилиндр. Как истинный скряга, Скендер нехотя расставался с каждым галлеоном, который вытаскивал из сейфа, стоявшего под столом, и клал в кожаный кошель. Гриммсон пересчитал. Хотя он внимательно следил за каждым движением, но понимал, что циркач и охотника может обмануть и не доложить. Скендер пожал ему руку:

— Приходи ещё, с тобой приятно работать.

Гриммсон редко слышал такие похвалы, обычно заказчики старались распрощаться с ним как можно скорее и кривили рожу.

— Я бы остался на ночь у тебя, гостиницы в Пекине так себе.  
— Оставайся, найду тебе тёплое местечко. Могу и бабёнку пригнать. У меня тут целый гарем, каких хочешь выбирай. 

Скендер подошёл к ящику, где притих новый экспонат его «Музея человеческих диковинок», как ещё именовали цирк, пнул ящик, откуда тут же раздалось шипение. Гриммсон развернулся на стуле и не сводил глаз со Скендера.

— А то можешь и змеюку в кровати пригреть, больно хорошо ты с ней управлялся.  
— Тощая слишком.  
— Могу предложить магглу: баба фигуристая, знойная, только вот бородатая.  
— Знойные бабы, даже бородатые, меня не интересуют. А вот мужчины… 

Гриммсон окинул его оценивающим взглядом снизу вверх и ухмыльнулся. Скендер понял намёк. Вызвал своего эльфа и велел устроить девчонку в свободной клетке, а потом перестелить для двоих постель в его спальне. Затем выпроводил слугу, достал из цилиндра рюмки и бутылку медовухи — Гриммсон еле удержался, чтобы не поаплодировать фокусу — и поставил на стол.

— Надо бы отметить прекрасную сделку. Надеюсь, не последнюю.

***

Следующая их встреча тоже случилась в Китае, спустя целый год. Гриммсон знал, что Скендер мечтает заполучить настоящего цзоу-юй, и поймал для него такого, пускай тварь и оставила ему глубокие шрамы на спине. Скендер потом целовал их и ворковал над Гриммсоном, как над младенцем. Видеть его таким было странно, но приятно.

Гриммсон старался попасть в цирк при любой возможности. Становился за идиотами, что толпились у клеток и глазели на тварей и уродцев, но сам смотрел только на Скендера. Тот вдохновенно рассказывал небылицы о своих пленниках, а когда делал эффектную паузу, неизменно окидывал взглядом толпу, находил в ней Гриммсона и подмигивал.

В первую встречу борода Скендера, лохматая и неухоженная, имела плачевный вид. Со временем он привёл её в порядок и даже стал завивать затейливым образом, так что борода напоминала плюшку; когда Гриммсон не мог приехать, он писал письма, зная, что сова найдёт Скендера в любой стране, и каждое непременно начинал словами: «Моя плюшечка». Скендер был куда большим оригиналом и как только не склонял бедное имя «Гуннар». Гриммсон своё имя ненавидел и мысленно веселился вместе со Скендером.

***

Однажды они встретились в Париже. Гриммсон проявил редкую сентиментальность и к каппе присовокупил в подарок запонки с аквамаринами.  
— Под цвет глаз тебе.

Скендер посмотрел на него странно, но подношение сгрёб и спрятал в свой сейф.

Позже, когда Гриммсон прижался к большому и расслабленному телу, а Скендер рассеянно гладил его короткие волосы, все пошло не так. Обычно в такие моменты его тянуло на болтовню, но сейчас партнёр притих.

— У тебя проблемы с цирком?  
— Нормально всё. Это ты какой-то не такой. Тебя авроры прищучили?  
— Кто ещё кого прищучил. Пока доставал для тебя каппу, был на Хоккайдо, охотился на кицунэ. Ну и холод, я тебе скажу, ни одна магия не согреет. Тебя вот не хватало под боком. Ты лучше любой магии греешь. Знаешь, может, к Мерлину этот цирк? Ты к нему как прикованный. Продай это всё и поехали со мной.

Скендер перевернулся на спину и отодвинулся:

— Ничего себе заявления! Да мой цирк — это всё для меня! Я сам хотел предложить тебе остаться. Привёз мне тварь — и сиди в фургоне, пока следующая не замаячит на горизонте. Моя работа всяко безопаснее твоей будет.  
— Сомневаешься во мне? Да со мной готово сотрудничать британское министерство магии! Может, я в штат войду, карьеру сделаю, до министра дослужусь.  
— Хорош заливать. Никто тебя министром не сделает. С тобой никто в одной комнате находиться не может, кроме меня, а я тебя терплю потому что…  
— Терпишь, значит? Я тебе душу нараспашку, а ты…

После они, конечно, хорошенько намяли друг другу бока: кулаками, заклинаниями, хлыстом и чем под руку попалось, и разошлись, весьма недовольные друг другом.

***

Гриммсон не ожидал, что в следующий раз ему придётся идти к Скендеру уже по делу, ведь именно в волшебном цирке приютился пацан-обскур. Правда, не в качестве экспоната, раз афиши о нём молчали. Гриммсон ждал чего угодно, даже дуэли. Но Скендер спокойно позволил обыскать цирк, разложив специально для Гриммсона.

— Я же говорил, нет мальчишки. Удрал в Париже вместе со змеюкой: хочет мамку свою найти, чтобы теперь у неё сидеть на шее. Знал бы, что ты за Криденсом охотишься, придержал бы их, а так — пара ртов с возу.

Предложи Скендер остаться переночевать, Гриммсон согласился бы. Всё равно пацан далеко не убежал, ещё и с буксиром в виде девки-змеи. Но Скендер не предложил, а он — не привык напрашиваться, и они вежливо попрощались, чай не подростки с ранами от первой любви.

Но, уходя, Гриммсон чувствовал себя мальчишкой: на манжетах Скендера были те самые запонки. И бороду тот по-прежнему завивал. Вот только — для кого?


End file.
